A recent development in heavy duty track rollers for track-type vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,985 to Whitehurst and assigned to the assignee hereof. The track roller disclosed in such patent teaches the use of a pair of flanged, axially spaced retainer sleeves to facilitate the mounting of a thru-hardened track engaging rim about a stationary shaft of such track roller. The track roller of such patent is highly effective in alleviating the major deficiencies of prior known track rollers by reducing service costs and extending the wear life of the track roller components. However, recent increases in the weight of track-type vehicles has made it necessary to provide additional bearing surface area in order to support such additional weight.